1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining program transmission method and a machining program transmission system, comprising one or more NC machine tools being controlled on the basis of machining programs, a transmission device for transmitting the machining programs and a terminal device for issuing requests for transmitting the machining programs, the NC machine tools, the transmission device and the terminal device being connected mutually via an electrical communication line, and the machining program transmission method and system being configured so as to transmit the machining programs from the transmission device to the NC machine tools via the electrical communication line according to the request from the terminal device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An NC machine tool comprises a main spindle device, a feed mechanism section, etc. and further comprises a machining operation mechanism section for machining a workpiece into a desired shape, a control device for controlling the machining operation mechanism section on the basis of a machining program or the like generated to meet the requirements for the above-mentioned workpiece, and an operation panel connected to the control device.
The above-mentioned machining program has been generated by a programmer well informed about this program using a programming device. Conventionally, the generated machining program is stored in the control device of the NC machine tool as described below (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Hei 11-296217).
In other words, the programming device and the control device of the NC machine tool are mutually connected via a network, such as a LAN. The machining program generated in the programming device is transmitted from the programming device to the control device via the network and stored in the control device by operation from the operation panel of the NC machine tool.
More specifically, since various machining programs corresponding to various types of workpieces are stored in the programming device, the list of the program numbers of the machining programs stored in the programming device is first displayed on the display screen of the operation panel. Then, when a desired program number is selected as necessary from among the displayed program numbers by the operator via the operation panel, the machining program corresponding to the selected program number is transmitted from the programming device to the control device via the network and stored in the control device.
As a result, a plurality of machining programs transmitted in this way from the programming device are stored in the control device. When machining a workpiece, the operator selects the machining program corresponding to the workpiece from among the plurality of machining programs and starts the machining program, whereby the workpiece is machined into a desired shape.
However, when the machining program is transmitted from the programming device to the control device as described above, the operation conducted by the operator, that is, the selection and designation of the desired program number from the list of the program numbers of the machining programs stored in the programming device, is not efficient, and a wrong machining program not corresponding to the workpiece to be machined may be selected, designated and transmitted to the control device owing to operator error. These problems are caused by the conventional method and system.
If the operator starts the wrong machining program not corresponding to the workpiece in order to machine the workpiece without noticing the error, improper machining occurs, or a serious accident, such as a collision between the tool and the workpiece, may be caused.
In addition, management must be carried out as necessary as to whether each of the plurality of machining programs stored in the control device is the newest or not, that is, whether the corresponding machining program stored in the programming device has been modified, edited or not, and it is also required to know as necessary which machining program corresponds to which workpiece. These problems are also caused by the conventional method and system.
In consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances, the present invention is intended to provide a machining program transmission method and a machining program transmission system capable of transmitting a correct machining program corresponding to the machining to be carried out by the NC machine tool by simple operation and also capable of simplifying the management of the machining program.